The Truth in the Dark
by Magoo18
Summary: The summer after Sirius' death Harry is left to mourn alone.When he finds out some shocking truths about who he really is.He's been abused and lied to for years.Harry is forced to choose which side is the right side and re-evaluate what he believes and who he can trust for the first time in Harry's life he's going to be himself,no more pretending,no more lies.He wont be used again.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is my first story on here and I am new to the site. So, keeping that in mind...Constructive crittisim is greatly apprectiated. This story is unbetaed, so please be patient with me. But I would love to know what you all think. When it comes to updates...I will update as often as possible, but I do work full time, be patient. I always finish what I start. I hope you all enjoy.**

**I am horrible at summarys...but it's better then it sounds. Rated M...to be on the safe side. **

**I do no own Harry Potter, that great honor goes to JKR. **

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

It was the night of July 31st, and Albus Dumbledore paced the hallways of St. Mungos Hospital under the pretense of being there for the birth of a friend's baby. It was a few weeks ago, when he had interviewed Sybil Trelawney for the Divination post at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was not going very well for the poor girl. That was at least until she'd said the prophecy; her eyes glowed and she talked in an otherworldly voice. This Prophecy stated that at the very moment that July turned into August, a boy would be born that would either defeat the Dark Lord or join him and make him unstoppable. Dumbledore knew in that moment that the Light side of this war needed to control the boy, thus controlling the power that the boy would have when he came of age. For years he had manipulated the Wizarding world into believing Tom Riddle was a Dark Lord wanting to take over by force, willing to kill anyone who got in his way. He'd started the first war very successfully between the Light and the Dark. A few murders in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, blamed on Lord Voldemort and his followers; a few headlines in both papers about the atrocities committed by the Dark with the Light fighting back and everyone was choosing sides and terrified. Dumbledore already being the great Light hero that defeated the Dark Wizard Grindlewald, he was beyond reproach. No one questioned his word, not even in the Minstry itself. This was his world and he was not going to lose it to an infant and a fake evil Dark Lord. It was this that really brought the great Albus Dumbledore to St. Mungos.

The boy in question was currently being born to one of two families that very night, in private rooms across the hall from each other. Tonight could go either way, either he would have to enact the plan he had spent the last few weeks developing or he would not have to worry about it. The boy could either be born to The Longbottoms, a light family that was firmly amongst his supporters so controlling the boy would not be a problem. This option was preferable as it required less work on his part to bring the boy firmly to his side. He could easily slip in as mentor and grandfather, so there would be very little risk on his part. But the boy could also be born to the Lestrange-Snape family, a dark family that was close with the Dark Lord himself. To make matters worse they were a family with creature inheritance, with multiple mates. This was certainly in principle not a family that should be raising a boy that was of such importance to the Wizarding world. He would not allow it. So now he waited to see which woman gave birth first, he was tense and cautious as he waited. The moment he heard the Longbottom boy cry first at ten of the hour, he waited a few minutes to see if when the other baby would be born. Nine minutes later he cursed silently to himself as the Lestrange-Snape boy was born. He quickly composed himself and went in to congradulate the Longbottom family on the birth of their son. Providing him with an alibi for when the other boy went missing. His image intact and being the great Albus Dumbledore no one would question why he was there, and he could not be connected to the missing Lestrange-Snape boy.

As he left St. Mungos a few hours later he took the boy with him under a disillusionment charm, walking out the front doors with one even noticing yet that the boy was missing. He summoned James Potter and Sirius Black with his patronus. Having already discussed with James that he and his wife Lily would take the boy and raise him for the light, to defeat Tom and cement his position in the Wizarding world. James and Sirius were firmly on his side and Lily followed wherever they did. He'd already implanted fake memories of Lily Potter being seen with child, so there would be no question that the child was theirs. He'd already placed several glammers on the boy to make him look like James and Lily's son, not to mention several charms to bind the boy's power and his creature inheritance enough to make the boy more controllable. He'd also given the boy a bottle with a blood adoption potion in it, to make the boy bound by blood to the Potter's and their family magic.

_**Bellatrix's POV**_

Bellatrix woke up the morning of August 1st, still exhausted from giving birth to her son Hadrian, in her private room at St. Mungos Hospital. She was so happy and excited to fully bond with her new born son and formally introduce him to her mates, his fathers. She knew they would be just as excited as she was to finally be able to hold him. She could remember last night when she had first held him; his messy dark hair, pale complection, and ice blue eyes that had flecks of purple in them. Severus had held seen him last night as she held him after his birth. She could still remember the look of pure joy and awe on her first mates face last night when Hadrian had cried for the first time. She knew Rodolphus would have the same look on his face when he finally got to meet their son. Her second mate had been out of town with their Lord on urgent business, but had hurried back the moment he heard about Hadrian's birth and would be here today. Today she would get to bond with her family, and her son. The creature inside of her demanded time to complete the bond with their baby and cement the connection that would help them protect the newest member of their family. That way when they arrived home they would be able to meet the rest of their family and introduce Hadrian to his godparents and cousin, and to their Lord. They were all just as excited as Bellatrix and her mates to have the new born.

But the excited on Bellatrix's face as she woke up, turned suddenly into another as yet undefined emotion, as she saw the looks on her mates faces, that was screaming there was something wrong. They didn't look excited or happy; they were pained, angry, and outraged. She looked around for her infant son and could not see him in their private rooms. Her thoughts were full of questions, _'Where was Hadrian? Where was her baby? Was there something wrong with him?'_ She had seen him last night and he was perfect. She closed her eyes and focused on her son. The bond was weak and not full, but it was there and he was alive. Her senses were screaming at her. She needed to hold her son and strengthen the bond; she needed to know what was happening that had her mates looking so distressed. "Severus, Rodolphus? Where's Hadrian? I want our son…my son?" Her tone was urgent and demanding, the distress clear in her voice. She knew her mates could hear it, but she could not bring herself to care. "Bella…" Rodolphus started toward her with his hands up, urging her to calm down. Tears started in her eyes, confusion, pain, and anger surging to the surface. She wanted her son, and instead of telling her what was happening and or giving her their son, they were trying to calm her down. Some part of her knew that her mates were not to blame, but right now they weren't helping either. _'Where was her baby? Why was he not in her arms where he belonged?'_ the one questions kept running through her mind on repeat. "Bella love…" Rodolphus' voice broke into her thoughts. She knew they could tell that she was teetering on the edge. She wasn't sure what state she would be in if there was something wrong with her baby. She could sense they were afraid of losing her, she could feel it coming through their bond. In one move both men rushed forward and pulled her into their arms to comfort her before they explained what was happening. She knew they needed her rational and calm, to listen. She both felt and heard Severus take a deep breath and knew he was going to be the one to tell her what was happening. Her thoughts were now jumping all over the place. _'Oh, my sweet Sev, Please don't. Don't say there's something wrong with our son. Please just don't.' _

"Bella sweet, you need to listen…" The moment Severus started; she knew what he was going to say. There was a reason her son was not in their rooms. She's known it from the moment she saw their faces. But everything in her was screaming for it not to be true. She could not stop her reaction even if she wanted to; even though she knew they needed her to listen. The madness already setting in, the pain of the loss even if she was in denial. "Where is our son Sevy? Where's Hadrian?" desperation and pain lacing her voice. She could feel that both men were trying to hold it together, be strong for her at the moment, but she could sense her pain reflected from both of them. She looked up at Severus with pleading eyes. She knew that as her first mate he would take her anger and her pain, and leave Rodolphus to comfort her if it came down to that. She was sorry for it and she had not even lashed out yet. But she would, once he finished telling her what she did not want to hear_. 'Don't, please don't say it. Maybe she was wrong and there was another reason…'_ Severus' deep soothing voice interrupted her thoughts once again. "Our son, Hadrian…he's missing sweet; taken during the night." As he finished both men embraced her and shared the pain, as they finally mourned the loss of their son. She knew he was alive, but she could not find him their bond was not strong enough. But the silent promise that they would find their son no matter the cost, echoed through and cemented in their bond.


	2. Chapter 2: Letters

**Hello all! I was so excited to see the attention my little story has received. I want to thank everyone who read it, added it to their favorites, or to their Alerts. I hope you continue to enjoy. Here's the next bit.**

**I once again sadly do not own Harry Potter. :-) **

_**Harry's POV**_

Harry sat quietly in his room, back resting on the headboard of his bed. The Dursley's had left a few hours earlier for a week long holiday, but yet he was still quiet. It was almost as if he wasn't there at all. Unlike his friends and other kids his age, Harry was used to not existing unless it was to serve someone else's purposes. After all, this had been his life for as long as he could remember, everyone he knew wanted something from him. Both Muggles and Wizards alike have wanted something from him for as he had been alive. But the last five years that he had been a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had gotten a taste of what his life could have been like if his parents were still alive, if he had been allowed to live with people who actually cared for him…_'If I wasn't the bloody boy who lived.'_ His thoughts supplied for him. He was angry and he was resentful. It was with these feelings that he looked at the two day supply of canned food, bottled water, and waste bucket that his muggle relatives had left him to last while they were gone, before they locked him in his room. _'It's disgusting and unfair.'_ He thought bitterly. He knew he could make it last, even if it made him sick. Harry was used to being treated this way during the summer by his relatives. The only difference for him at the moment was that for once he would not have to worry about the physical and verbal abuse that was generally a daily constant for him while the Dursley's were home. It was the little things that helped him survive the time he spent in the Muggle world; the letters from his friends, finally going back to Hogwarts the only place that ever felt like home, and spending the last month of the summer holiday at the Burrow or Grimald Place with Sirius. _'Sirius.'_ Just the thought of his name made him feel a whirl wind of emotions.

Everything was different now; the only he had to look forward to was returning to Hogwarts on September the first. His friends had not written to him not once this summer, and now more than ever before he needed them. After the events of this past year culminating in Sirius' death at the Ministry the last thing he needed was to be left alone with his own thoughts. His godfather was dead, killed right in front of him at the Department of Mystery's. He was angry with Sirius for getting arrogant, for underestimating Bellatrix, for not paying attention and falling through the veil. He was angry with Bellatrix for killing Sirius. He was angry with Dumbledore and the Order for ignoring him and keeping secrets from him. He was angry with his friends for not believing him when he tried to tell them something was wrong. They were all afraid that he was going to become the next Dark Lord. Harry was angry with himself for falling for Voldemort's trap, and getting Sirius killed. _'You suspected a trap. It was your fault'_ his subconscious supplied for him. He was grieving for his godfather and blaming himself and not one of the people who were supposed to care about him bothered to notice that he was pain. They pat him on the back, called him a hero, and when he lashed out told him he was over reacting. They made it clear then that he did not care how he felt.

He'd started questioning everything during his fourth year and the events of the Triwizard Tournament. They had all betrayed then with the exception of Sirius. But he'd forgiven them and moved on by the end of the year. But somewhere in the back of this mind the doubts lingered and festered. He was wondering and not for the first time, what it was they were all training him for. His entire life he did what they wanted and when he needed them most they had all abandoned him to his abusive Muggle relatives, and told him he would have to stay there all summer under the protection of the blood wards. They all left him alone and for the first time since he'd started Hogwarts Harry felt truly and utterly alone in the world. _'That's because I always was.'_ his own thoughts threw back at him.

It was while he sat there alone with his anger and grief processing how he felt about the last five years of his life, that Hedwig came with the only letter that he had received since he'd been back at Number 4 Privet Drive. For a moment he pet Hedwig gently and lovingly, realizing that she truly was the only one who had never abandoned him. She soon nipped his hand affectionately requesting a treat as she dropped the letter in his lap. Harry absently fed her an owl treat and looked to see who the unexpected letter was from. Surprise and curiosity broke through his morose thoughts, as the bold writing in the envelope clearly stated that the letter was from Gringotts. _'What do the Goblins want from him?'_ he wondered, as he had never gotten a letter from them before. This made him hesitate just for a moment before he opened the letter.

**Mr. Harry James Potter,**

**Mister Potter enclosed you will find a letter that was left with us with strict instructions to deliver it to you two weeks before your sixteenth birthday. This letter is also a portkey that will transport you to Gringotts Wizarding bank, so that we may attend to further business regarding this urgent matter. The portkey can be activated by holding it and saying 'GOLD'.**

**May your magic ever flow,**

**Griphook**

**Potter Accounts Manager**

As Harry pulled out the second letter, he noticed the elegant and flowing handwriting that covered the page. He glanced briefly down the page to see that the letter was from his mother. As he'd never received a letter from her before, he eagerly read it.

**Darling Harry,**

**You're sleeping in the cradle next to me as I write this, and I wonder what you must be thinking. Sometimes I wonder if you see the truth when you look at me with eyes that reflect mine perfectly. There's so much I have to explain and I find that I do not have the words or even know where to begin. Firstly, I want you to know that I love you no matter what and that I am so very sorry.**

**You see Harry, the truth is that I was never really your Mum and James was never really your Dad. Dumbledore as I am sure you know very well who he is now took you from your family with the help of James and Sirius. I believed them when they told me that what we were doing was right. You see your real family was a Dark family. I convinced myself that your birth family did not want you, so Merlin saw to it that you made it to me. I wanted a baby so badly, and could not have one of my own. I was blinded and it was cruel and so terribly wrong.**

**I realize now, that Dumbledore manipulated us all. He set us up to be martyrs, to die for the light. I would never change giving my life to protect you; I love you as if you were my own. But as much as I love you, I know your real mother must love and miss you very much. I know that I can never make up for my part in what was done to you. We were never told who your family was; I would tell you now if I knew my darling Harry. I have charmed this paper, so that even as you read it now, the glammers placed on you are falling away. I have also left a potion that will remove the blood adoption, and left instructions with Griphook, our Gringotts Account Manager to help you.**

**I have also come to realize that nothing is what it seems. Maybe we were wrong to put all our faith on the beliefs of one man. Dumbledore is not the man I thought he was. Perhaps that means that everything else we know is wrong too. Make your own choices darling. Don't let any of them make them for you. Look where it got me.**

**I have no right to ask your forgiveness, so I won't. The only things I will ask is that you find the truth of who you are, and seek your family out no matter who you might know them as. Know that the loss of a child can do many things to a family. Give them a chance. Whoever they are will love you Harry just as much as I do. Know that I am sorry, and that I will always love you.**

**Love,**

**Lily**

Harry sat there for what seemed like hours before he looked away from the letter in his hands. He didn't know what to think, he wasn't sure he wanted to. That manipulative old coot had been playing with his life since the being. But some part of him used to believe that they all had his best interests at heart. _'They've all lied to me. My parent's…the Potter's…Dumbledore, and even Sirius. How many of the others new about this? What Else was a lie?'_ He had so many more questions about everything now, then he ever had before. Harry didn't know if he could forgive Lily for being a part of this, but at least she had found a way to tell him the truth. In that moment he knew that he was going to Gringotts. He was done now more than ever before being the-boy-who-lived. _'For better or for worse I have a family out there. I have to know what's real.'_ He thought as he looked down at the letters in his hand, closed his eyes, and whispered the password: GOLD as he felt the tug at his navel of the portkey.


	3. Chapter 3: Gringotts Part 1: The Truth

**Helloooo! A new Chapter, I hope you enjoy. This one took awhile to write and is longer then the last two. I expect the next part of this to be up sometime this weekend. I working overnight, and it's mostly written already. But as they say, Devil's in the Details...of which need to be added. Plus...working out the dream sequence is proving harder then I imagined it would be. **

**Anyways...I love you all that you are reading and alerting my story. If you leave a review I will do my best to reply in kind. As I am my own editor and I have no beta, I ask that you be patient. Feel free to tell me if I have spelled something wrong and missed it in my check. **

**Alas I do not own Harry Potter the ever fabulous JKR does. I do how ever own this story and my new little Goblin friend, who just had to make an appearance. Please let me know what you think of him and if we should see him again.**

**Me: Say hello Mugmuff...**

**Mugmuff: *raises eyebrow***

**Me: *sigh* Okay.**

**On With Story.**

_**Harry's POV**_

Upon arriving at Gringotts, Harry noticed that he was in a chamber just off the main hall of the bank that he'd never noticed before. _'Never noticed a lot of things before'_ his subconscious supplied. There wasn't a lot of traffic, though he'd never heard of anyone port-keying into Gringotts before, so he really wasn't that surprised. As he went to step out into the main hall, he hesitated a moment while there was no on there to see him. He'd been determined when he let the Dursley's just a moment ago, but now that he was here he was afraid to learn the truth. _'After everything that happened would it really matter? Maybe they didn't want? Maybe they'd turn me over to Voldemort? I'd probably get them killed anyway; it is what I seem to be good at.'_ As his fears momentarily took over, years of verbal abuse seeped into his thoughts. He was back to being the "freak" that lived in the cupboard under the stairs. _'No one wants you Boy. Who would want a "freak" like you? You don't deserve a family; you'd just get them killed. Murderer.'_ His subconscious helpfully reminded him in his uncle's, no, Vernon Dursley's Voice. Vernon was right. So even if his real family turned him over to Voldemort he'd be tortured and killed, at least he would not be able to hurt anyone else. _'It's the least I deserve'_ he thought bitterly. No…Harry violently forced those thoughts to the back of his mind where they belonged. He had plan. Find out who he really was, and disappear; after today the-boy-who-lived, would live no more. He knew his enemy, he may not know who he could trust, but at least he knew his enemy. His inner Slytherin had come out to play, and Harry allowed himself to admit at least to himself that it had been happening more and more lately. The Sorting hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin, maybe it right. Maybe he was more Slytherin then Gryffindor.

Gathering what Gryffindor courage he had, Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the main hall of the busy bank. Harry casually and quickly walked up to the nearest free teller, hoping to not attract too much attention to himself. He knew it would be better to blend in. The teller he approached, did not address him, but rather simply looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Harry had always found the Goblins to be a bit intimidating and Mugmuff, at least according to his name plate, did not disappoint. Although given their job, he supposed that being intimidating helped to deter thieves from entertaining the idea that they should attempt a bank robbery. Well, that and the rumor about dragon protecting the vaults in the bowels of the bank. "Good day Master Mugmuff, I have a meeting with Master Griphook." Harry discreetly said to the unspoken inquiry. "Name and summons?" the fierce creature asked gruffly. That was Goblins, straight forward and right down to business. A trait that Harry could appreciate, after all he did not want to be out in the open for too long least someone should see him. "Harry Potter" was answered quietly, as he handed the letter from Griphook out to the Goblin. Harry watched as Mugmuff pointed his finger to the bottom of the parchment and waited. It was only a moment before the teller looked up at him with his reply. "You are indeed expected young Master. I shall escort you myself." Harry waited a moment while the Goblin got down from his podium and followed quietly and quickly behind him, so as not to lose him in the crowds of the main hall. After a few minutes, Harry found himself following down an empty corridor, yet another part of the bank Harry had never seen before, that was lined with doors. Their footsteps echoed off the glistening marble that made up the hall. About halfway down Mugmuff stopped in front of a door and turned to him. With a gruff "wait here." Harry watched him enter the door, leaving it open enough that harry could hear a conversation in gobbledygook, before he was led into the small office. Before Mugmuff could leave Harry thought it best now to thank the Goblin in case he did not see if on the way out. So, he bowed to Mugmuff as he said "Thank you Mugmuff. May your vaults over flow." For a moment both Goblins look at him with a raised eyebrow in curiosity, before he bowed in return with "May your power flow freely Master Potter.", before disappearing back out the door closing it behind him.

It was then that Harry took in the small sparse office. On one wall there was a filing cabinet and small cupboard, and in the center of the room there was a small mahogany desk with a chair behind it and two chairs in front. Sitting in the chair behind the desk was another Goblin that Harry vaguely remembered as the one who had taken him to his vaults in his first year. _'Griphook'_ he assumed. "Good day Master Potter. Have a please have a seat." Harry nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and Griphook, putting them on eye level with each other. Harry had to push down his nerves again, as he looked into the knowing eyes of his Goblin account manager. "Master Griphook, I hope your well." Hiding behind formality to get his nerves further into check, he knew he would need to be calm for this discussion. "I am well Master Potter, though I do wish that we were meeting on better circumstances. There is much to do. Shall we begin?" Harry nodded his acceptance, not exactly sure what to say, as Griphook continued. "We shall begin with an inheritance test, then we will discuss the matters of the Potter and Black wills, then we can discuss titles and accounts. Is this acceptable?" He inquired as he pulled out a piece of parchment and silver knife, setting them on a silver tray that sat on the corner of the desk closest to Harry, that had not been there before. Harry finding his voice answered this time. "Of course, Master Griphook, if that is what you suggest." Harry said trying to sound like he had some idea of what was expected of him in this situation. But honestly, he was 15, and until now someone else had always handled any dealings with the Goblins for him. Which now that he thought about it was a bit strange, he didn't even have his key, Molly had. Griphook smiled; at least he thought it was a smile, as he said "The test requires only three drops of your blood onto the parchment. After a minute or two the results with appear on the page. If there aren't any questions?" Griphook finished, indicating the knife and parchment.

As calmly as he could, with his nerves and fears pushing their way to the surface, Harry pricked his finger with the tip of the knife and allowed three drops to fall onto the enchanted parchment in front of him. As soon as he set the knife down Griphook was healing his finger as they waited for the results. Harry suddenly was not so sure he wanted to know anymore. But, it was too late to change his mind now. As he watched the writing appear on the parchment written in his own blood, he was having a hard time pushing his fears to the back of his mind. He'd already though of all the possible outcomes, including that this was all some horrible joke that someone was enjoying on his behalf. Griphook glanced through the parchment before handing it over for Harry to read, not even looking surprised by whatever was not written on it. He hesitantly accepted the results and his fears were all pushed to the side, as he was momentarily overcome with surprise and shock by what he was reading.

**Gringotts Inheritance Test Results**

**Birth Name: Hadrian Cygnus Radolphus Lestrange-Snape. **

**Adopted Name: Harry James Potter**

**Birthdate: July 31, 1980 **

**Location: St. Mungos Hospital, Wizarding London**

**Birth Mother: Bellatrix Druella Lestrange-Snape (nee Black)**

**Birth father: Severus Tobias Lestrange-Snape**

**Birth Father: Rodolphus Franklin Lestrange-Snape**

**Adopted Mother: Lily May Potter (nee Evans)**

**Adopted Father: James Charlus Potter**

**Godfather/Mother: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy/ Narcissa Lily Malfoy (nee Black)**

**Adopted Godfather: Sirius Orion Black**

**Magical Guardian: Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**Adopted Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Abilities**

**Natural Occulumens/Legilimens: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Parselmouth**

**Parselcastor: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Metamorphmagus: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Intellect: Limited by Albus Dumbledore**

**Logic: Limited by Albus Dumbledore**

**Creature Inheritance: Elven Blocked By Albus Dumbledore**

**Creature Family Bonds: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Creature Mate Connection: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Core Magic: 40% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Elemental Magic: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Dream Magic: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Height: Limited by Albus Dumbledore**

**Potions/Charms**

**Glamour Charms: Albus Dumbledore**

**Loyalty Charms: Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley Keyed to Dumbledore, Weasley family, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Order of the Phoenix**

**Protection Charms: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore placed by Bellatrix Lestrange-Snape, Severus Lestrange-Snape, Rodolphus Lestrange-Snape**

**Protection Charms: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore placed by James Potter, Lily Potter, Severus Lestrange-Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin**

**Blood Adoption Potion: Albus Dumbledore keyed to Lily and James Potter**

**Glamour Potions: Albus Dumbledore keyed to Lily and James Potter**

**Loyalty Potions: Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley Keyed to Dumbledore, Weasley family, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Order of the Phoenix**

**Love Potions: 2 Failed keyed to Ron Weasley and Ginevra Weasley**

"It can't be true." Harry said allowed, and looked to Griphook, who sadly nodded, confirming it was true. He knew the Goblin was giving him a chance to absorb everything he'd just learned. Dumbledore and the Weasley's had done everything they could do, to keep him dependent on them. _'Right down to making sure you were abused by the Dursley's.'_ The bitter thought intruded. He was angrier about the others then he was knowing who his real family was. Oddly that did not bother him as much as he thought it should. Even with knowing he had a creature inheritance, and 2 biological _'I at least know where I stand with them…Dead man walking.'_ He thought dryly. He shuddered to think what the rest of his account looked like, now he knew the extent of the betrayal. How much more could they have done? _'Nothing they do now is going to surprise me.'_ Looking up at Griphook, Harry could tell that he knew more about what was really going on than he ever would. They may stay out of Wizard business, but they defiantly paid attention to what was happening between Wizards. It'd be good business to, should it ever impact the Goblins. "Ready to continue Mr. Potter?" inquired Griphook. Harry felt sick to his stomach. Was there a way to unblock and reverse what Dumbledore did? In an instant Harry made a decision. "I am. But for the time being can you please call me Harry? I am not really a Potter and I don't know yet how I feel about Lestrange-Snape." It wasn't lie; he was very conflicted by what was happening now. Griphook nodded in understanding and continued.

"As the Potters made you their Mast Harry, you are entitled to the family magic's, the properties, and a place on their family trees. The same goes for Sirius Black. What this also means is that you inherit the titles held by their families. As such you are also the heir to your birth family and stand to hold their titles as well. This makes you the most powerful wizard politically speaking, holding more seats in the Wizengott then the Malfoy's and Dumbledore combined. Magically once we remove all the blocks and reverse what was done, then you will also be more powerful in that department as well. At least two of the Lordships you can claim when you turn sixteen and there has to be a public will reading. You may also have one in private. As far as your wealth goes harry, you are a very wealthy young man, even more so then the Malfoy's which give you a high standing. Plus even with creature blood, you are a pureblood from the scared twenty-eight. Dumbledore, The Weasleys, and Hermione Granger have been withdrawing from your accounts for years and have depleted it noticeably. What would you like to do Master Harry?" Harry sat processing all this information. It was exhausting, giving him a headache, and making his blood boil. "Is there a way to take back what was taken from my accounts?" Take care of that first. Traitors and liers were not going to get rich off him and he would not be funding Dumbledore's precious order. "Of Course Master Harry, I will get started on the when we finish here." He watched Griphook make a note. Harry was feeling determined and angry now. "As for the titles and will reading, could we arrange to do those the day after my birthday, August 1st? That way I will already be 16, and my creature inheritance will have occurred." He'd show them all right there at the public reading what he thought. "Master Griphook, you mentioned unblocking what was blocked. How do you do that?" Harry asked. The sooner that was done the better, even if it meant that he had to do it himself at the Dursley's, because this was his next step in not being anyone's pawn anymore.

Griphook arched his brow again at in his direction, as he answered. "We will do that for you here Master Harry. Out Magic will break through it all in no time. Be aware that the curse scar and some of the scars you have gotten at the hands of the Muggles cannot be removed. Furthermore we will not remove the protection spells on you, as they were done with your best interests at heart, even by those you helped to kidnap you. We will put you asleep, as blocks this deep with be painful to remove. Do you wish this to happen?" Once this was done there really was no denying the truth, he would no longer have the option of pretending nothing happened. Was he ready? After only a moment of hesitation, Harry nodded at Griphook as answer. He could not trust his voice to speak. "Then come with me Master Harry. We'll set you to rights and I will speak with you again when you wake. Fear not, you are safe here young wizard." They had not walked a long way down the corridor, before Griphook left him in the care of the Medi-Goblins. Once he was changed and lying on the enchanted bed, Harry found himself falling fast asleep, and he even started dreaming…

_**Bellatrix's POV**_

Bellatrix was pacing in the parlor of the Lestrange Manor, in the middle of ranting to her mates about her fool of a cousin Sirius. Cocky and ever and getting himself killed in a duel. Her hex was meant to stun the stupid mutt, but nooo….he had to go and fall through that damn vale. She was both remorseful over and celebrating the man's death, her madness making the switches between states very easy. She suddenly stopped feeling perfectly clear calm for the first time in years, her madness retreating to the back of her mind. She closed her eyes and focused on the change. That's when she felt it…the smallest bond, which she had not felt in fifteen years. Her hand flew to her chest, as she collapsed into her chair, saddening exhausted gasping "Hadrian…" as she fell fast asleep, dreaming…

_**Snape's POV**_

He sat on the couch reading a potions book at Lestrange Manor, listening to the mad ranting of his sweet Bella. It pained him very much there was nothing he could do for her madness except find their son, and he'd not had much luck in that. Whoever had taken him had hid him well. They could not even be sure he was still alive, except for Bella's madness was not complete. Some part of her even if she could not feel the bond knew he was alive. It was a small hope, but still hope. He looked up alarmed when her ranting suddenly stopped. He watch her close her eyes, she was looking for something. So he followed suit, and looked himself. The moment he did, he felt it. The small bond, their son was reaching out. He fell back onto the couch and gasped "Hadrian…" as he fell fast asleep, dreaming…

_**Rodolphus' POV**_

He sat in his chair, reading through letters and paperwork for their lord, as he listened to his lovely Bella rant. Short of finding their son, there was nothing he could do. He and Severus had spent years looking and found no trace. The only hope they had that the boy was still alive was the moments of clarity Bella had with her madness. He'd take any hope right now, no matter how small. Both he and Severus were suffering the effects of losing their son to. The fear of losing Bella was getting more real every day. That thought kept both of her mates up at night. He looked up when Bella's ranting had suddenly stopped and so had Severus' steady page turning. He watched as they both closed their eyes and looked for something. So he followed his mates, and looked within himself. Sure enough, there it was a small bond. Their son was looking for them. He fell back against his chair and gasped "Hadrian…" as he fell asleep, dreaming…


	4. Chapter 4:Gringotts Part 2:New Beginning

**Hello all! Firstly I am so sorry, I did not update sooner. But there was still some details of this chapter I was not satisfied with and did not want to submit it until I was sure it was just the way I wanted it. But here it is. I am hoping to have the next update by the end of this coming weekend, if not sooner.**

**I am so, excited that so many are enjoying my story, and love you all for it. I can not tell you what the support means to me. So thank you!**

**I sadly do not own Harry Potter the ever brilliant JKR does. I do however have the privilege of owning this story and any new characters that may have been or will be created.**

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Mugmuff: *grunts and raises Eyebrows***

**Me: *rolls eyes* Next Chapter you stubborn creature. **

**Mugmuff: ...**

**Spoilers! LOL! Anyways on with story! Enjoy!**

_**Harry's POV**_

Harry found himself sitting on top of the jungle gym in the park that was up the road from the Number 4 Privet Drive, in surrey. For a moment he was confused as to why he was back with the Dursley's, when the last thing he knew he was at Gringotts Bank in Wizarding London. _'It's got to be a dream'_, his he desperately thought. At least as far as his dreams got, if this was the worst that happened, he'd be happy. Normally Voldemort was taunting him, killing him very slowly or his uncle was yelling at him and beating him, so at least this was tame. This park played a special part in a lot of the memories he had of his cousin, _'Dudley…'_ the name popping up suddenly within his mind. Harry sighed, not thinking of them as family was going to take some getting used to. He looked around and remembered all the times that Dudley and his friends had chased him here playing "Harry Hunting", a game that they were fond of. It consisted of one basic rule, catch Harry and beat him up. If anyone thought they were being cruel no one who saw ever bothered to stop them. _'Boys being Boys'_ he thought bitterly. This Game was more common then Harry wanted to remember. The jungle gym was safe. As long as Harry sat at the top, Dudley and his friends could not get to him. _'Too fat and lazy'_ his subconscious supplied. Harry laughed bitterly at the truth. He had to learn that as long as he was fast enough to make it to the top he won the game, saved the beating till at least later.

It wasn't long till he found himself up here when he was allowed out of the house, just to watch the families that commonly frequented the park. He would wonder if his parents would bring him to a park before he got them killed. His thoughts were different now as he looked around the empty dreamscape his mind provided. _'Had my real family wished they could take me to the park when I was younger? Were Bellatrix and Snape park people? Was Rodolphus?'_ Harry admittedly did not know much about Rodolphus Lestrange, but if he was anything like the other two then he doubted it. None of them seemed like park people, or kid people for that matter. _'They'd had me though…'_ he reminded himself, _'Did they really want me?'_ He admitted there was a small part of him that hopped that they did a part of him that wanted them there so he didn't feel so alone. For a moment he felt the smallest connection to someone who love and wanted him, to someone who even missed him. But if anything this summer proved that no one loved or missed him. Harry sighed; he was just as conflicted about all this, as he was when he was awake. Except here it was worse, because right there at the foot of the jungle gym he could see his round pig of an uncle, purple face and all. Harry tried to remind himself that Vernon Dursley was not his uncle, but at the moment it hardly mattered. He shivered in fear as he was yelled at, reminded of the truth. He felt so small right now that he wished that he could hide away in his cupboard. "You're nothing Boy! No one wanted you and your freakishness so they left you on our door step in the middle of the night." It didn't take long for his aunt to show her face, joining in, "My freak of a sister and her even more freakish husband died to be rid of you. Murderer." The truth made him feel cold all over. _'It's all my fault, all of it. I killed them all. I'm nothing and no one wants me. My real family isn't going to either. I was born to die, that's all.'_ Harry thought, drowning in his own fears and insecurities. Even in his mind, no one left him alone, "I deserve to be alone, leave me!" he yelled his voice laced in pain and bitterness as he cried.

_**Bellatrix's POV**_

At her arrival on the edge of the park, she felt both Severus and Rodolphus beside her. As she looked ahead of her, she saw a child curled in on himself on top of a Muggle climbing structure, as two Muggles yelled horrible and abusive things up at him. Round pig faced man called the child unwanted and freakish, while the thin horse faced women called the boy worthless, and a murdered. _'No child deserves this even if they are Muggle.'_ It hit her all at once, when she heard the boy yell out, "I deserve to be alone, leave me!" She felt and heard his pain, and knew in an instant who this boy was. Her blood boiled in anger, even as a part of her felt guilty and crushed all at the same time. _'The-Boy-Who-Lived and Hadrian are one in the same.'_ She pushed the thought aside swiftly. Motherly instincts that he had buried when she lost him came surging to the surface in full force. Right now it didn't matter who her son had been for fifteen years, all that mattered was that he needed her, he needed them. She took one moment to look at her mates, and saw her feelings mirrored on their face and in their eyes, before she rushed forward. She ached to hold him and comfort him. _'I have to make this right.'_

"Your wrong Hadrian, no one deserves to be alone, especially a child." She called up to him; her voice soft and gentle, pleading with him to listen to her if only just this once. For a moment she saw surprised look in his eyes, and then it turned to betrayal. "You don't really mean that. You don't want me either or you won't when you know who I am." She could hear the anger and pain in his voice, _'and the accusation'_ her subconscious added. "Hadrian…" sighing she corrected "Harry…of course we want you. You're everything to us." The look on his face said he didn't believe her. _'Why should he?'_ she thought bitterly. "We're here now, and I am telling you that we want you. We have always wanted you." He stilled looked at her with venom as he spat "Your just telling me this, because I want you to. You're not even real." It was then she realized that he thought this was all a dream, that some of what he was feeling was also directed at him-self. _'It means he knows the truth. How long?'_ Bellatrix needed more information. She wanted to know everything. Now was not the time, but as soon as she woke they would find the truth. She promised herself and her Mates silently.

"We understand you believe your dreaming. But you can't know that we don't want you. Even as Harry bloody Potter you're not worthless. But you most certainly are not worthless to us, so get that out of your head now Potter. You don't know us, brat, do not presume you do." Severus said before she could say anything else. She knew the sneer at the end and the phrasing he used was to try and reach him. Use something the boy knows is not something his mind made up. Bellatrix grew worried when Hadrian…_ 'Harry'_…stayed silent. Maybe they'd gone too far, already ruining any chance of a relationship with their son. "We're you family. All we want is a chance. How do you know that we don't want you? How well do you really know us? Do you even know what's really happening in this war? Do you know who Dumbledore is?" There was Rodolphus' logic. She sighed hoping his calm, cool intellect got through. There was a slight edge of pleading to his voice that was easily missed if you didn't know him. She looked up at the boy, waiting to see what his reaction. She heard him sigh as he climbed down. He looked uncertain, but not completely unbelieving. "Even though I'm the enemy? The-boy-who-freaking-lived? Even if I have killed almost everyone who really cared about me?" Bellatrix heard the mumbled, hurried questions, pain lacing his voice as he started crying again. She hesitantly approached him, and when he did not back away, she pulled him into her arms and hugged him. "You'll change your minds when you wake up. I'll still be alone when I wake up." He sounded so small and broken, it shattered her heart. Two sets of arms came around them as Severus Rodolphus joined them in the embrace. They poured all the comfort they could to their son, through the connection and this single contact. _'I will fix this.'_ She vowed silently even as she spoke gently into his ear, "We won't change our mind. It doesn't matter who you are or were. It won't matter who you become. You're our son. We've missed you. You might be alone when you wake, but remember that you are never alone anymore." She promised him. "You will be where you have always belonged, brat." Severus affectionately added his own promise. "We'll be together soon, we'll find you. I promise." Rodolphus promised and she kissed him on his head. The feeling of the embrace lingering as she felt them-selves being pulled back to their bodies in the real world; clearly indicating that he was waking up for now. _'I'm coming Hadrian'_ she silently promised him and herself.

_**Harry's POV**_

Harry woke feeling up, feeling different, both physically and magically. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt as strong as he did right now. He couldn't help but think of the dream he had. He knew that is was most certainly a dream, as Vernon and petunia would never have climbed the hill to the park, let alone verbally abusing him where their precious neighbors could hear. But he couldn't deny that at his real family had felt real. Especially Snape, even he couldn't recreate the harsh sneer, and venom that was always present when his potions Professor spoke to him. He felt connected to them. The feelings of comfort, safety, and love had poured into him, and it had felt real. He certainly didn't feel so alone anymore. So maybe some of it was real and maybe this whole mess would work out. Maybe he could accept them as his family. Harry couldn't stop himself from wondering how it was possible, if any of that was real. The only dream's he'd had that had been real had been visions from Voldemort. _'Creature inheritance?'_ his groggy subconscious reminded him. He may not know the whole truth yet, but he would soon he promised himself as he dressed back into his cloths, which seemed to be not as big as they were before. While they still hung baggy off his frame, the pants were defiantly much shorter than they were before. _'I'm defiantly taller'_ Harry thought as he adjusted his cloths to fit at least a bit more comfortable for now. "I'm going to need all new cloths and ropes." Harry thought he said allowed to him-self, before Griphook answered. "It would seem there are more changes then you are aware of Master Harry." Harry turned startled to the Goblin by the door, who with a wave of his hand conjured a full length mirror between them. He was even more startled by his appearance then Griphook's. Like he thought he was taller, but he was also paler, his dark hair straighter and more manageable. He was much leaner then he was before, making the muscles he has from quidditch that mush more noticeable. It was then he noticed his eyes were no longer the deep green that matched Lily Potter's eyes, but a deep blue that was framed with a slight hint of silver. Harry gasped as he suddenly realized that he had forgotten his glasses, and could see just fine. With exception of his curse scar, and the other scars that were on his body he didn't even look like Harry Potter. _'Could he really go back to Hogwarts looking like this? Should he even attempt it?'_ He mused to himself. He could see that he was the perfect blend of all three of his parents; there couldn't be any more doubt that he was their son. He nodded his thanks to Griphook, not sure if he could trust his voice, before following him back to his office in order to conclude their current business.

"I'm truly sorry Master Harry for what has been allowed to happen to you. I wonder if would allow me to bestow a gift on you and offer some advice before be enter my office?" Griphook inquired as they paused just outside the small creature's office. Harry thought for a moment. He wasn't sure how much more he could handle today. But he reminded himself that the Goblins had yet to do anything to hurt him within or outside of Gringotts. Harry nodded to the Goblin to continue. "For the respect that you have paid not just myself, but every Goblin you have encountered, we would like to bestow you with the title Goblin Friend. Should you ever have need of us in any capacity, you are welcome. We will help you if it is within our power to do so. If you are willing it would be my honor to continue to serve you and your accounts." Harry was stunned and honored by this unexpected gift. With a deep bow he said "It is I, who is honored and humbled Master Griphook. I thank you for your gift and would gladly keep your services for the future. If there is ever anything that I can do for you or the rest of Goblin kind, please consider me your servant." He was very aware of how rare of an event this truly was. The Goblin nodded his acceptance before continuing. "As your friend Master Harry, I must tell you that nothing is as it seems in the Wizarding world. The dark is not as dark, nor is the light as light, as you were led to believe. I suggest you keep this in mind. You were not wrong in realizing before that there is no going back after this. I would strongly caution you against this. I have taken the liberty of summoning the rest of your belongings here from the Muggle residence, as whatever thin wards existed there, they do exist now. It would not be safe for your return. Whatever you decide Master Harry, I trust as a knowledgeable and powerful wizard you will find a safe place to reside, as you now own several properties that would offer the protection you require." Harry nodded his understanding. Surprised the small creature had thought of his safety. Griphook's warning was not the first that Harry had received that everything was not as it seemed. "Before we enter my office, I must warn you now, Master Harry, that as you are a minor, Bank policy states that we have to contact a family member with the procedures that were just done on you. Your accounts remain your business. I am sure you understand who now waits for you on the other side of this door." Harry took a small step back alarmed. _'Am I ready to confront them now?'_ he wondered. _'How sure am I am that dream was real?' _

Seeing his hesitation and fear, Griphook spoke again. "I can simply go in and tell them that you are not yet ready to see them. This would provide you time to exit the bank. I will summon your stuff here and shrink it for you if that is your wish. But I advise you to remember my words a moment ago, and to trust your own instincts. You may not have come into your inheritance but you have always had good instincts young Master Harry." The Goblin then grew silent and gave Harry a moment to decide whether to face his fears or run from them. 'I've never run before. I won't start now.' Harry reasoned summoning all the Gryffindor courage he could muster. "Thank you Master Griphook for your kindness and your offer; the advice is truly appreciated. I will meet with them now." The 'before I chicken out' was left on spoken, even though both creature and wizard knew it was the truth. So hesitantly and cautiously Harry followed Griphook into his office where three Death Eaters waited for him.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Hello all! I am so sorry that this update is so late. Between life and having a hard time writing from Tom's POV, it took longer then I thought!**

**I can't thank you all enough for your support. I will update again soon. **

**Mugmuff will be making another appearance next chapter. He wasn't in this one and is glaring daggers.**

**As always...I do not own Harry Potter, the ever brilliant JKR does.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

Dumbledore sat in his office, in a high tower of Hogwarts School, looking through Order paperwork. He was idly reading it through and signing his name with a flourish, not really paying attention to what was written. He was mentally comparing it to his own private journals that he kept securely hidden away. He should never have put his plan and actions into writing, as he was often reminding himself, but really he just could not help it. His plan had been brilliant and had worked out better then even he had hoped. The war was going just as it was meant to; the light was standing strong against the dark and the dark was feared and hated. _'Though it all could have done horribly wrong'_ Dumbledore thought angrily, as he remembered The Potter's and Black. They went and fell in love with the stupid brat, started feeling guilty and looking into the truth surrounding the boy. They'd actually wanted to tell him the truth.

That was something that he was never going to allow. So he let slip to the right little rat, the truth about who the boys family was. He'd waited patiently as his pathetic little spy, told Tom every little detail. Dumbledore knew that he was drawing Tom out into the open. That took care of the Potter's. Black had been more trouble in the beginning, but had become one of his best tools. No one would believe the crazy ramblings of a half mad former convict. _'A pity the mutt had to die'_ he thought fondly. It had all worked out in the end. _'The boy is firmly mine.'_ He thought happily. Lily's magic hating muggle sister and her pig of a husband had done just what they were told to do. They had made the boy even more controllable then the Potter's ever could. No one even remembered that one baby went missing, no one even cared. _'Yes, the boy is mine.'_

It was then that Dumbledore was pulled from his thoughts, as a wave of magic washed over him. There was a shift in wards that he'd put in place, and had all but forgotten about as till this very moment. "The boy's powers must be weakening them, as his inheritance draws near." He said allowed to the empty office. Even the paintings were out. _'Not a problem. More potions and charms and the damned inheritance is stopped before it could be a problem. I could not have a creature as a figure head, a Martyr.' _He thought as he made plans for retrieving the boy in a few weeks time.

_**Tom's POV**_

The Dark Lord sat by the fire in what was left of Riddle Manor. He hated it here, and he couldn't remember why he spent most of his time here. It was dark and cold just like the family who had owned it. His childhood was the result of all that has happened in this house. Yet here he sat night after night, _'in a jail of my own making'_ he thought bitterly, not for the first time that night. Once again he found he couldn't get the Potter boy out of his head. He was sure that he had hated the boy and wanted him dead mere hours ago. But now Tom found himself thinking clearer then he had in years. He had been playing the events of the last war around in his head for the last few hours, comparing was he knew and what he remembered. While he wasn't sure yet where all the lies ended and the truths began, he was sure that his connection to Potter, _'Harry'_ he thought, was real. In fact he wasn't sure when Potter had become Harry. "He wasssss alwaysssss Harry. At leasssst to ussssss." His familiar reminded him. She was right, he knew she was right. "You know me to well sssssometimessss my friend." He hissed in reply, gently and lovingly stroking Nagini's head lulling her into sleep on his lap.

His thoughts drifted back to that Halloween night fifteen years ago. It all seemed so clear now, and he clenched his fists in anger. He was remembering events differently now, and the truth of what really happened that made it clear that manipulative old coot that called himself Headmaster was involved. "Masssster is angry." Nagini hissed, lifting her head from his lap. "I am angry. I know who the boy issss, pet." Tom looked down at his familiar, and knew she could feel the torrent of emotions that he felt right now. Until Dumbledore meddling, his friends were the closet to family that he had ever really known. He knew that they would hate him for what he has done to the boy, and he deserved it. He was angry at himself for what he has done and what he allowed to be done to Potter. _'Harry'_ his subconscious was quick to correct. "Harry issss ourssss now?" Nagini hissed excitedly. Tom looked at her sadly for a moment before answering. "He issss to be protected now, but I fear hissss hatred and rejection. He issss not ourssss." He could not keep the pain out of his voice as he answered the fearsome, loveable snake. _'Harry…what have I done?'_ pain and despair echoing loudly in his mind.

Tom no longer wanted him dead, but wanted his kept safe and protected with every fiber of his being. He knew that there was no way that Harry would ever trust him, but he could at least protect him even from a distance. _'Time to prove myself, to all of them'_ he swore to himself. The Dark Lord found himself more determined than before. It was time to put old plans in play again, and become the man he had forgotten he was fifteen years ago. It was time to bring the manipulative old fool down and end the war once and for all. But first he had to talk to gather his friends and explain everything. It was time to tell his family the truth. Most of all he had to find Harry and tell him what really happened the night his parents died. "I will apologize to him Nagini. I will fix thissss." He promised himself and his familiar. "You will make him ourssss." He heard her hiss with certainty as he swept out of the room to set everything in motion.

_**Bellatrix's POV**_

Bellatrix woke quickly and began the furious pacing that she had been doing prier to dreaming with her son. Her madness surging quickly to the front, as both she and her creature raged with anger. She appreciated that neither of her mates said anything, just watched her as she sorted through her thoughts and emotions. _'My Hadrian…raised as Harry Potter.'_ She thought over and over. Bella knew that her son had every right to hate them for what they did to him. _'To hate me'_ her subconscious reminded her bitterly. She knew that similar thoughts were going through her mate's minds, particularly Severus. After all he had personally made his life a living hell since he was Eleven years old. _'Ohhh…my baby'_ she despaired, her heart aching to make things right. First she would find her son, then she would make those Muggles and Dumbledore pay for the abuse that her son has had to endure. They were all going to regret the moment they even thought laying a hand on her baby was a good idea. Bella cackled madly with a particular evil glint in her eyes. She knew what she looked like, this look alone had caused grown men to crumble and cry at her feet over the years.

"Bella love, we know that look…" Severus' voice broke into her silent planning, being cut off midsentence by Rodolphus "…and want to be included sweet." She grinned at both men affectionately. "Of course my loves, I would not dream of making them all pay without you. But first, we have to find had…Harry", her voice ending with a note of desperate longing and pain. Severus took her hand in his, and made her stop her mad pacing. "We have a lot to atone for when it comes to our son. But Harry's always been a smart boy, even if he hid it well. It will take time, but the brat will at least give us a chance to at least explain." He calmed her in the way that only her first mate could. She loved him for trying to reassure her, even while reassuring himself. "Sev is right, Bella, he knows Harry better than we do. This means that we have a chance to fix this." Rodolphus added with his calm logic. She pulled both men into her arms, each offering their silent support to each other. _'We have to fix this. I have to fix this. Harry is ours…my son.'_ She repeated over and over to herself. Bella took a deep breath and forced her madness to the background. She allowed the comfort of her mates and the renewed connection with her son to flow through her.

"Sevy, who would know where we can find Harry?" she pleadingly asked her mate. She could feel his pain and knew that he was allowing himself to feel it. He wore that damned mask of his too often, they all did. But right now, they had to pull it together and find their son. _'Together we can fix this'_ she thought reassuringly. She allowed Severus to pull away from her, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Something she knew when he was really annoyed. "The list is very small. Dumbledore keeps Harry's location pretty secret. But I bet the werewolf, Granger, or Weasley know if anyone other than Dumbledore knows. Besides that, the old coot has said that there are blood wards keeping Harry safe. Seeing as the blood wards won't work anymore, as he no longer has Potter blood, he is not safe anymore. The Sooner we get to him, the better." Bella felt even more urgency to find her son. She knew they would have to get to him before their Lord knew that Harry Potter was no longer protected. She wouldn't let even Tom hurt her son.

As Severus and Rodolphus worked out a plan to find where Dumbledore was keeping their son, Bella walked across the room to the owl that was tapping incessantly at the window. She fed the small bird a treat and let him rest amount as she relieved it of the letter it was caring. The Gringotts seal looked up at her from the envelope in her hands. She was tempted to set it aside till later, as finding Harry was more important than any banking business. _'Unless…'_her thoughts as her instinct told her to open it now. So, she broke the seal and pulled the letter out. "Bella?" she heard both men ask in unison as her eyes shown with joy and she cried out. "Harry is at Gringotts. They are sending for us on his behalf. _'I'm coming Harry.'_ She thought as with a flurry of robes, Bella took hold of both their hands and apparated right outside the Wizarding Bank.


	6. Chapter 6: The Reunion

_**Hello Darlings! I am back with another update. I must apologize that it was not up sooner. Got some bad news about a family member and have been dealing with that. I am trying to get the next chapter up within the next couple of days. **_

_**I love all the reviews, and attention that my story is getting. I am glad that so many are enjoying it. It is humbling and flattering. I have received a few very helpful reviews. I am very sorry that the huge paragraphs. when I have a chance I'll go back and see about fixing that. There was also one reviewer who asked a number of really good questions. That I am in the process of answering on my profile page if anyone is curious.**_

_**Mugmuff has made an appearance again and is no longer glareing daggers at me.**_

_**Once again I do not own Harry potter or the brillant characters. The Amazing JK Rowling does. This story and so far Mugmuff are mine. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Harry's POV**_

Harry didn't know what he was expecting when he walked into Griphook's office, but the relieved looks on the three Death Eaters faces was not it. There was no sign of the expressionless masks that he expected to see. Harry was relieved to see that he wasn't the only one that had whirling emotions. This alone helped him to calm his own nerves. Looking at them he could see the resemblance between himself and the three adults before him. He was startled from his thoughts by none other than Bellatrix herself. "Hadrian…" he heard her gasp, as she seemed to just barely keep herself in her seat, surrounded on both side by Snape and another man Harry assumed must be Rodolphus Lestrange. The name had caught him off guard for a moment. He supposed now he looked more like Hadrian Lestrange-Snape rather than Harry Potter. _'Couldn't I still be Harry? Would they be offended if I was asked to be called Harry?' _His nerves came bubbling back up to the surface. Hadrian was a pureblood name, but he didn't know how to be a pureblood. He sighed, as he took and unconscious step back toward the door. _'I'll never be pureblood enough for them. I'm already a disappointment.'_ He thought bitterly. Now that he was standing in front of them…his parents…Harry wasn't sure about any of this. He wasn't sure if he could do as Griphook had advised and trust his instincts. His fear was clouding everything. _'I'm not good enough for them.' _

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Griphook nod slightly in support. He thought he had stepped forward but apparently, if the looks of fear and concern on their faces and in their eyes, he'd actually taken another step back toward the door. With his doubts and fears now on the surface, Harry couldn't help the flinch when Snape stepped forward. For a moment he thought his potions professor looked sad and hurt. He hadn't meant to hurt them, he really hadn't. _'But that's what I do. I hurt people close to me.'_ His subconscious reminded him bitterly. Harry took a deep breath and reminded himself that they looked just as nervous about this as he was, as he forced himself to take a step toward his professor…father. Snape kept both hands up, to reassure him that they were not going to hurt him. "Harry…" Harry was thanking Merlin right now that at least Snape had called him Harry. It was actually calming, that at least right now he could be Harry. "I know that this has been a rather surprising turn of events. We understand what you must think of us. I particularly do. But…" Harry was surprised by the tone and the catch in his normally surly professor's voice. "…if you'll sit down and let us explain? Give us a chance?" He thought for a moment before taking the free chair next to Bella, turning it enough so he could see everyone and a scope of the room, and then hesitantly sitting. Snape wanted to talk to him, the man never wanted to talk to him. But now that he was sitting, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. For once Harry wished that Hermione was there to tell him what to say.

"I…I'm sorry professor, but I don't really know where to start. I don't know what to say…" Harry tried to sound calm, but he really wasn't. So the rest just kind of rushed out in word vomit. He couldn't even stop it from rushing out, "I…youdoknowthatI'mHarryPotterright." Taking a deep calming breath, he corrected himself. "That I was Harry Potter."He watched nervously as Snape pinched the bridge of his now and sighed and Rodolphus looked thoughtful. But it was the light nervous laugh that came from Bellatrix that surprised him the most, as she reached forward took his hands into hers. If she noticed his flinch at the contact, then she didn't let it show not did she let go. "Hadrian…" her voice was gentle as she spoke and it calmed him down visibly _'Did I just take comfort from Bellatrix?'_ he mused to himself. "…sorry, Harry." Harry gave her a small smile when she corrected herself and called him Harry, which she returned before continuing. "We covered that bit last night in your dreamscape love. I was real." She smiled more when she caught the disbelieving look on his face. "Let me explain. Part of you, your creature part, realized that you needed us and pulled us in. Which we will talk more about in the coming days if you'll let us, give us a chance to be there for you. While I understand we have a lot to talk about, why don't we start with the current situation. You tell us what you know, and we'll fill in the gaps if we can." Harry was surprised by how comforting and sane he was finding Bellatrix right now and he felt very reassured that the dream was real. _'That means that everything they said might be true'_, he allowed himself to hope.

So for the next hour Harry told them everything that he knew, starting with Lily's letter and ending with meeting them here at Gringotts. He was surprised that they listened as intently to him as they did, even offering support when it was needed. He almost laughed when crazy Bellatrix made an appearance vowing to kill everyone that had dared to hurt him in anyway, while Snape and Rodolphus tried to calm her down. _'She killed Sirius…but…maybe there was a reason. She does seem to really care about her family. She's just met me and she already seems very protective.'_ He decided then that he would ask her. But not yet, Gringotts was not the place for some of the questions he had. But there was something he wanted to know now. "What happened the night I was taken?" He asked quietly. So quiet that at first Harry wasn't sure they had even heard him. He knew they had when he looked up and found a once again calm Bellatrix kneeling in front of him, and both Snape and Rodolphus were now behind him, with a hand each on his shoulders. "You were the most beautiful baby I had ever seen and you were mine…ours. Severus and I were so happy to finally hold you. We couldn't wait to introduce you to Rodolphus and the rest of our family. Our Lord was just as excited to meet you, as everyone else was." Harry was surprised… "Voldemort wanted to meet me?" His question made Bellatrix cackle. "Of course. Tom is very much like family. He would never hurt you." Before he could point out that Voldemort has tried to kill me several times, Snape took up the story. "After you were taken, Tom tried everything he could to find you. Followed up on every clue he got. But something happened that Halloween night, when he went to the Potter's. Voldemort vanished and when he came back he was changed. He wasn't the same man as before. But he wouldn't have tried to kill you. Tom's the only one who can tell you what really happened that night."

"Your telling me, that I am supposed to walk up to the man that has on multiple occasions tried to kill me, and ask about the night he killed my parents…the potters?!" Harry knew he was yelling now. He was on one really long emotional roller coaster and he was ready to get off. This was all getting to be too much. He didn't even know he had jumped to his feet, until he was stopped by two hands gripping his shoulders. He hadn't even seen the man move, but he was looking into the dark eyes of Rodolphus Lestrange. "Harry…we won't let him hurt you. We might be loyal to him, but if we have to choose between the two of you, it is an easy choice child…" He paused fixing his stare firmly on Harry. "…We will choose you every time. You have always been our first priority. That has not and will not ever change. Do you understand?" This was the first time since they'd been in Griphook's office that Rodolphus had said anything. Harry did not look away from his stare; he instead watched and waited to see the lie. But the only thing he saw was the truth. Rodolphus was not lying to him. He knew he shouldn't, but every instinct he had was telling him that he could trust them. _'Besides if they were going to kill me, they would've done it already.'_ It was all still too much. He didn't remember starting to cry, but within seconds he was pulled into Rodolphus' arms. It wasn't long before two more sets of arms held him as he cried, making him feel safe and comforted for the first time in his life. At some point he vaguely remembered being pulled down into his mother's lab still wrapped in the comforting embrace of his family. He wasn't sure how long he cried, but nothing more was said before he fell asleep utterly exhausted.

_**Snape's POV**_

After an exhausting and emotional evening Severus felt raw, utterly exposed. He was surprised that they'd gotten as far with Harry, as they had. He was sure it was just due to shock. But for now he would take it. At the moment their son, his Harry, had trusted them enough to comfort him when he needed them too. He brushed the hair away from Harry's closed eyes as he sleep soundly in Bella's arms. _'The brat has Bella's temper; I should have seen that before.'_ With this thought he sighed. _'I have to fix the relationship I have with him. My Hadrian, I am so sorry.'_ "Sevy, we have a chance to fix this now. Can we take him now?" Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, and smile down at Bella. "Always reading my mind love…yes we have a chance to fix this. If we do it right. There's so much to still talk about. Not to mention that Tom and Harry have to talk." Rodolphus put an arm around Severus in a comforting gesture. "Let's start with taking him home. We won't let Tom hurt him, and we will make that perfectly clear before he comes anywhere near our son. I will go ahead and make sure his room is prepared. You and Bella follow behind with Harry. He's going to need us, as much as we are going to need him." With that said, Severus watches his mate excuse himself from the office.

"Master Griphook, I can't thank you enough for everything you have done. If ever there is anything me and mine can do, do not hesitate to ask." Griphook nodded and handed the professor Harry's shrunk down belongings. "Master Snape, if I might suggest, taking it easy with the boy. A lot has been done to him, particularly at the hands of the Muggles he was placed with. Slow and Steady, as if he were a delicate potion, potions master." With that Griphook nodded, and waited patiently by the door for Severus to lift Harry into his arms. _'Hmmm…Interesting.' _He found himself wondering why the Goblin cared so much for his son. "Mugmuff will show you out." With that the office door was closed behind them. "Follow me. Be gentle with the boy." _'Again concern from the Goblins'_, he mused as he walked down the hallway, neither he nor Bella saying anything. He looked over at her, and could tell she was glowing with joy. They were whole again. _'I will fight to keep it this way.'_ His silent promise was accompanied with a low growl.

He didn't have to look at Bella, to know that she too had slipped back on their mask once they reached the main hall. As they approached the apparition point within the bank, the Goblin, Mugmuff stopped them. "Know this. If one hair on his head is harmed, you and I will meet again. I am Mugmuff; tell Master Harry that if ever he needs anything to contact me." With the threat out, Severus watched the Goblin, Mugmuff walk away. "Very curious indeed, Bella." He commented as she took his arm as they finally apparated home with their son safely in his arms, for the first time in fifteen years.


End file.
